SasoDei - The Demons Gift and Curse
by Hina Loves You
Summary: Deidara's family has worshiped one god, the Lord of demons. Yes, demons. What happens when Sasori turns out to be a one? AU. Yaoi. DLDR. Rated M just in case...
1. Prologue

Prologue

_"__Life is a place in which surprises exist in every corner, not every surprise is surprising, but everything, has an impact."_

"Danna, un!"

"Must you disturb me Brat?" I looked up, annoyed that my friend had disturbed me.

"Jeez since when did my boyfriend become so tense?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the paper, _he just _has_ to tease me doesn't he._ Sure I am a guy, and so is he, and the fact he called me his boyfriend, is also true. Not boyfriend as in good friends, but boyfriend as in a couple.

"Oh I'm not tense, I'm just trying to write." I smiled sweetly at him, patting the grass for him to sit. The shade under the tree in the schoolyard had always been my favourite place to sit, mostly with the blonde.

"_People are creatures that dislike those that differ from them, some may think they accept, but they're just hiding the truth."_

I sighed, looking up at the clouds, which were looking grey. _Great, more rain._

"_Darkness is the reason there is light, but the fact is that light is the reason darkness exists."_

"What are you writing, un?" Deidara asked, leaning over my shoulder trying to get a view over my notepad.

"Oh, nothing in particular."

"It's probably just more depressing stuff isn't it, un."

"Uhhm…"

"Ha! I was right! But do you always have to write such sad things, hm? Changes the mood for everyone."

Yes, I liked sad things, sadistic and tragic work fine as well.

"It wouldn't change the truth…"

Deidara frowned, he knew that my "parents" were homophobic. Albeit I figured it out way before him, today is my eighteenth birthday, and I decided to tell my parents the truth on this day. I loved Deidara, what's wrong with that? Love is love, just because I am a guy, does not change anything. If I were born a girl, and liked a guy, would they still shun my type? No. Because people only accept what is "normal".


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_To those that shun the different, life will curse you."_

"You WHAT!?" I knew it would happen, I knew my "parents" would disown me. I knew, but my attraction for the other gender, will not, and cannot change.

"Get out of my house. NOW. Y-you disgusting TRASH!" I smirked and said this:

"I am not trash for being able to love, but you. _You_ are trash, for hating the different. I was never related to you, I was simply here for the food and shelter. Goodbye, human bitch."

After that, I glared and walked out of the room. Leaving my "parents" to burn to flames

_Life shall curse you, human scum._

Yes. I said the word human, I am not human, I am a devil; that might explain some things huh? The fact that I have no feelings for my "family" that was not even my family, I was born from the bloodshed of a follower of my King. The follower? Deidara's family, and yes, I am actually 18 now not a couple hundred years old. Guardian Angels? Pfft, as if they help, they just watch over those that they are supposed to, no emotion, no attachment, no care. They just go down to earth, act nice, and leave. What's the point?

Humans think that us demons are cruel, and eat you or something, but the fact is, we only harm you, if you harm our love. That's right, love, the very few people that actually _believe_ in us, and create us, get gifts from us demons. Love and protection, albeit it does not always go to the creator.

That's what Deidara is to me, repayment for life, my lover, my life, there's no difference when the love is real, between your life and the others.

I looked around and realized my feet had taken me to Dei's house. Today, was the day I would tell him. Today, was the day, he would know of my identity.

Releasing the spell that cast over my demonic form, my pupils turned crimson as did my nails (A/N Yes, Sasori's nails are now crimson instead of teal). My teeth grew slightly sharper as blades started forming on my back. My red hair turning even redder then blood

_Feels good to be back in this form. _I thought, as I knocked on the door.

Yes, today, the brat will become an immortal, like me. Today, he'll love me like never before. Today, I can protect him better, even better then the angels from heaven.

The door opened a slight crack, it was Ino, Deidara's little sister that opened the door. Now, my demonic form was nothing scary, but for a five year old, well, let's just say it is not the best thing for her to see.

"O-O-Oniichan, there's a big scary monster at the door!"

Believe me, she looked close to tears.

"What is it now Ino?! I told you, big scary monsters don't _exist_, un."

"Well, well, how's my brat?"

I reached for his hand and kissed it gently, bending down slightly in the process.

"D-d-danna?!"

"Oh Dei," I rolled my eyes, smirking "You don't know how _long_ I've waited to show you my true form."

"Oh, r-right, hn." He forced a smile.

I furrowed my brows, was something wrong? He did not look happy seeing my form.

"What's wrong? Do you dislike my demonic attire?"

It was a simple black robe with red clouds.

"N-No! Of course not! You look, astonishing… is all, I mean, it's kind of hard to take in… un…"

He said, averting his gaze, a blush crawling to his face.

_This will be quite fun, my brat._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"__Love is strange."_

"G-granny Chiyo, w-what are o-oniichan and the monster d-doing?"

Ino tugged on her grandmothers shirt, unaware of what the screaming was about. Was the monster torturing her brother? Was the monster being mean to her brother?

Chiyo sighed, _kids, I mean, how am I supposed to explain this to her? Thanks for leaving me with the hard job, idiotic teens…_

"Don't worry Ino, it's nothing to worry about. You know Sasori-san?"

The five year old gulped and nodded.

"Well, you also know about the demon we worship, correct?"

She gulped and nodded again.

"Sasori… He is the heir to the throne."

The little blonde's eyes widened at the old womans words.

_Sasori-san is the demon? What is he doing to Oniichan? That evil bastard! He's planning to take Oniichan away from me to the hellhole they live in? Impossible!_

"That cannot be Granny Chiyo! Sasori-san wouldn't harm Oniichan!"

"I _told_ you, he is not harming Deidara!"

"Then what is that screaming!"

"Y-you'll know when you're older, young lady. Keep your head out of other one's business!"

_"__But because of love, one will always have their own beliefs on what is good and bad for that individual."_

"But Granny!"

"No BUTS young lady! Kneel here for fifty minutes!"

The young blond grumbled and went on her knees, determined to get back the man who harmed her brother… Even if he was a demon.

~5 years later~

"My, my~ Danna has become strong, un"

The blond held out a towel for his redheaded demon.

Sasori was now 23 years old, meaning that he would take over the throne in one year. This also meant that he had to train everyday to keep his body in shape. After all, what kind of demon king was weak and frail?

"Only to protect my little demon." Sasori smirked, taking the towel from Deidara's hand. Fingers rubbing against his handmouth.

"Un~ Danna, I told you not to do that in public!" The younger artist looked down, embarrassed.

The night after Sasori "claimed" Deidara (*wink wink*), the blond had developed some unusual abilities, as all demons did. Deidara had received mouths on his hands and chest.

They were currently at the river that flowed around the underworld, the water here reflected the crimson sky. Demons of all races came here to train there bodies and practice for sports.

"Yo, fuckers!" Hidan, the crimson guard, walked over to the famous couple.

"Hidan, I told you to stop calling people "fuckers". Teens these days…"

Kakuzu, the King's treasurer was holding Hidan's collar with his massive, stitched hand.

"Kakuzu, Hidan." Sasori nodded, motioning them to join them.

"Come to train, un?"

"No shit blonde, I've got to keep tabs on reddy over here." Hidan rolled his eyes, trying to cut himself free of Kakuzu's death grip with his scythe. "Jashin dammit let GO Kakuzu!"

"If I do, you'll go chopping people down for your rituals, now we can't have that, the funerals are too expensive."

Deidara shook his head, "how did you get to become the treasurer Kakuzu, I will never know, un."

"I know how to deal with money." He said, blocking an attack from the crazy albino.

"Well, I have to go now, I've got a meeting to attend to." Sasori said, "See you later Dei-baby" giving the blonde a kiss before heading away.

Deidara sighed, _If only things could stay this way forever, un._

"Hey, you fuckers wanna go grab some grub?" Hidan said after the redhead disappeared.

"Well, it depends _how_, un."

The group of three smirked at what the blonde had just implied. They were going to have _fun_.

_~Meanwhile~_

Sasori's POV

"No, you don't _understand_ Sasori, you know what might happen to Deidara if you did that!"

"I am well aware of the consequences Chiyo, but don't you think you are just standing up for her? And right now I'm pretty sure _you're_ defending her for _yourself_ not for _Deidara_."

"Please people, calm down, we are all well aware that she is a threat to us demons, especially Sasori. Still, that doesn't give us the permission to harm her, she _is_ part of the bloodline."

"That girl cannot live! Do you not understand? If she lives, us demons could cease to exist!"

_How can Chiyo be so retarded! Does she not know how big of a threat that girl poses to our people? She's supposed to worship us for Jashin's sake! _

_But of course… It _is_ her family after all._


End file.
